Todo o nada
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: [FujixKirihara]Los dos sabían que aquel partido, a solas, en mitad de la noche, era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.


**Notas de Mayumi:** Creo que he escogido para empezar a escribir en la categoría de PoT una de las parejas más atípicas posibles, no sé si alguien lo llegará a leer, pero me apetecía hacer algo con Fuji y Kirihara. Me parece que ha quedado un poco extraño, la verdad es que no sabía en que género ponerlo.

**Advertencias**: Shonen ai, chico-chico.

**Disclaimer:** Por mucho que patalee, Fuji, Eiji, Kirihara, Atobe y la larga lista que les sigue, continúan siendo propiedad de Takeshi Konomi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Todo o nada**

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y atrapaba su mirada de ojos verdes conforme avanzaba con pasos lentos pero decididos por el parque, en dirección a la cancha de tenis callejero en la que jugaba cuando a penas era un crío. La puerta del enrejado que daba acceso a las pistas apareció ante él, y apretó en un acto reflejo el asa de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda al divisar la delicada figura que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del interior, recortada con aspecto tranquilo a contraluz por una de las pocas farolas que iluminaba el lugar.

Así que, después de todo, había ido. Kirihara no sabía si sentirse aliviado o angustiado de encontrarle allí. Giró la maneta de la puerta, que hizo un horrible sonido a viejo y a óxido, atrayendo la atención de su acompañante. Parte de la determinación que había sentido durante el trayecto desde su casa hasta el parque se quedó al otro lado de la verja, volviendo sus pasos un poco más inseguros conforme avanzaba hasta el otro chico. A primera hora de la tarde, cuando había llamado a Fuji Syuusuke para proponerle aquel partido, le había parecido la manera perfecta de demostrarse a si mismo que había conseguido cambiar, pero ahora, en la oscuridad de la noche, en la soledad de aquel lugar alejado de todo tránsito, ya no le parecía tan buena idea tentarse y arriesgarse a dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Fuji volvió el rostro hacia él, con aquella sonrisa calmada que se reflejaba en sus párpados entornados y que impedía adivinar que era lo que en realidad estaba pensando. Kirihara apretó los dientes y estrujó con más fuerza la tira de su maleta. El prodigio del Seigaku parecía no ser consciente de lo mucho que se estaba jugando.

-Hooo… Así que al final has venido- dijo Akaya a modo de saludo, dándole a las palabras aquella entonación burlona que solía irritar a todos sus contrincantes.

-Te dije que vendría- le respondió Fuji sin variar para nada su expresión templada.

El moreno se limitó a asentir y a seguir caminando hacia la pista contraria, hasta llegar al banco. Depositó allí su mochila y la abrió lentamente, para sacar del interior su raqueta y un par de pelotas. Se guardó una en el bolsillo e hizo botar un par de veces la otra, sólo para cerciorarse de lo que ya sabía: sus movimientos no disponían de la fluidez habitual. Aquella emoción extraña, tan parecida al miedo, que se había acomodado en su pecho al descubrir que Fuji no había faltado a su cita, se propagaba por todos sus músculos, dejándole la desagradable sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Exhaló un profundo suspiro y dejó las dudas a un lado. Debía confiar en él mismo, debía creer que mantendría bajo control aquella parte diabólica por la que en ocasiones se había dejado dominar.

Kirihara puso su atención en el castaño conforme avanzaba hacia la pista, y sus labios dibujaron una imperceptible sonrisa al ver que Fuji no vestía el uniforme del Seigaku, si no que había escogido, igual que él, unos simples pantalones cortos y una camiseta de deporte. Los dos sabían que aquello quedaba más allá de sus clubes, que era un partido en el que Akaya había decido apostar todo lo que tenía, un partido en el que obtendría una victoria aplastante sobre sus propios demonios, o perdería todo lo que había conseguido.

El moreno se detuvo junto a la red, observando detenidamente todos los movimientos de su contrincante. Sus ojos siguieron con atención como Fuji terminaba de colocar con delicados movimientos la cinta del grip a su raqueta, como comprobaba con aquellos esbeltos dedos la tensión de las cuerdas, como los delineados músculos de sus piernas se tensaban cuando se ponía en pie para acercarse hasta él, como la tela se movía y ajustaba sobre su cuerpo para acompañar sus acompasados movimientos. La escasa luz que les envolvía se recortaba contra su figura, dándole un aspecto inalcanzable e irreal. Estaba seguro que si se esforzaba un poco, hasta podría ver sus alas. Los labios de Kirihara se separaron para hablar antes de que fuera consciente de que lo había hecho.

-Dicen que eres un ángel- murmuró, cuando lo tuvo delante. Al instante se avergonzó de lo que acababa de decir.

-También dicen que tú eres un demonio- respondió Syuusuke, sin perder la calma. Sus parpados se abrieron para mostrar sus ojos, azules, intensos e impenetrables-. Uno no debe creer todo lo que escucha por ahí.

Kirihara no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. No sabía si aquella última afirmación iba por él o por el mismo Fuji, pero este no parecía tener ningún interés en aclararlo. El castaño dejó que la raqueta se deslizara por su mano hasta que la sostuvo por la punta del mango, con el otro extremo rozando el suelo de tierra.

-¿Empezamos?- preguntó con suavidad, colocando sus dedos de manera que pudiera hacer girar la raqueta.

Akaya dio un respingo y llevó la mirada más allá de las canchas, como si esperase ver aparecer a alguien más. Bajó la cabeza.

-Preferiría esperar a que estemos todos- susurró apenado. Le dolía su propia falta de confianza.

-Estamos todos- indicó Syuusuke.

Los ojos verdes de Kirihara se abrieron con sorpresa. Aquello no era lo que habían pactado, se suponía que Fuji tenía que venir acompañado por alguien, alguien capaz de pararle los pies si las cosas no salían como él esperaba. Sintió la sangre bombeando acelerada en sus venas, llevando a cada rincón de su piel aquella sensación de angustia y malestar que, definitivamente, era miedo. Miedo de si mismo. Intentó protestar, pero la presión en su pecho había aumentado hasta formarle un nudo en la garganta.

-Tenías que venir con alguien de confianza- consiguió decir al fin, su voz teñida a medias entre la acusación y el pánico.

-Estoy con alguien de confianza- respondió el castaño, con la misma tranquilidad que había mostrado desde el principio.

Kirihara necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que hablaba de él, y entonces dio un paso atrás, aturdido. ¿Por qué¿Por qué confiaba en él? Ya le había atacado una vez, ya le había convertido en una de sus tantas víctimas, sin mostrarle ninguna clase de piedad, sin remordimientos, sin control. ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien como él? Sus dedos se agarrotaron en torno a la empuñadura de la raqueta. Simplemente no lo entendía. No se dio cuenta de que debía haber expresado alguna de las preguntas en voz alta hasta que escuchó la pausada respuesta de Fuji.

-Porque, igual que tú, he hecho mi elección. Y también necesito saber si es la acertada.

Kirihara asintió con la cabeza. Así que se trataba de eso, de llevar las consecuencias de lo que iba a pasar esa noche hasta el final. Si había un testigo, una tercera persona que velase por la seguridad de Fuji, les interrumpiría al menor indicio de peligro. Aquella noche, los dos apostaban al peligroso juego del todo o nada. Y ganarían ambos… o perderían los dos.

-Partido a un set, pero tienes que darlo todo en él- exigió Akaya-. Intentar presionarme y llevarme al límite, intentar humillarme hasta que pierda el control.

-Lo haré.

Fuji había respondido con tanta seguridad que por un segundo Kirihara estuvo tentado a sentirse enojado. Pero la sensación desapareció tan pronto como había llegado, después de todo, era él quien le estaba pidiendo a gritos que atacase su orgullo.

-No puedo garantizarte que mantenga el control- advirtió, sin parpadear. Puede que la idea le aterrorizara por dentro, pero no iba a dejar que esa debilidad traspasara al exterior. Por ello, alzó la barbilla, orgulloso, y curvó una sonrisa cínica, aparentando que la idea de mandar de nuevo a alguien al hospital no le afectaba.

-Está bien- aceptó Syuusuke, sosteniendo aquella mirada retadora.

Kirihara terminó dándose por vencido. Era imposible entender al chico que tenía delante de él, así que se colocó la raqueta sobre el hombro y avanzó hacia el centro de la pista, dándole la espalda.

-Te cedo el saque, después de todo, vas a necesitar ventaja si queremos que esto salga bien- punzó el moreno, mientras se ponía en posición.

Fuji ocupó su lugar junto a la línea de saque. No sabía exactamente porque estaba allí. Tal vez fuese por arrogancia, por demostrarse a si mismo que podía cambiar a una persona, pero nunca había sido demasiado pretencioso. Tal vez fuera por placer, porque le gustaba llevar a los demás más allá de sus propios límites, hasta tenerlos bajo su control, pero a pesar de que solían tildarle de sádico, nunca había sido realmente una persona cruel.

El castaño lanzó la pelota al aire, dejando que girase en su recorrido descendente, y le dio un golpe limpio. Encontró la respuesta que buscaba al encarar a Kirihara. Era por aquellos ojos verdes, por las llameantes esmeraldas que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza desde que jugó contra él. Porque había sido capaz de leer, a través de aquella agresividad y aquella ira descontroladas, la necesidad que tenía Kirihara de encerrarse en si mismo para protegerse de los demás, el miedo que le empujaba a atacar antes de ser herido, la necesidad de defenderse de aquella forma tan violenta porque no tenía nadie en quien confiar. Porque le gustaría poder rescatarle de aquella triste y aterradora soledad. Y porque detrás de todo eso, había mucho más.

No se dio cuenta de que había obtenido un ace hasta que su rival le devolvió la pelota, haciéndola botar con suavidad junto a sus pies para que pudiera recogerla al vuelo. Afiló sus ojos azules y se concentró en la cancha. Tenía que darlo todo en aquel partido, no era el momento de permitirse distracciones. Kirihara se acostumbró pronto al ritmo de su saque y consiguió devolver el tercero, pero igualmente Fuji ganó el juego en blanco, sin que le anotara un solo punto.

El segundo juego fue una lucha interminable por cada punto. El moreno estaba decidido a dar la vuelta a la situación, pero Fuji no era un prodigio sólo de nombre, y lo demostró devolviendo sus ataques uno tras otro. Golpeó la bola de manera que Kirihara sólo pudo retornarla con un globo. Cogió impulso y saltó en el aire, dispuesto a realizar un smash. Akaya dio un paso atrás, en un intento de anticipar la trayectoria de la pelota, pero entonces vio el movimiento del titular del Seigaku y supo que le había engañado. Se trataba de una dejada. Intentó corregirse y llegar hasta la red, pero el rápido cambio del peso de su cuerpo, de atrás hacia delante, le hizo perder el equilibrio. Se impulsó como pudo, estiró el brazo hacia delante y consiguió que la bola cayese en la raqueta, pero no le pudo dar con la fuerza suficiente y se estrelló contra la red. Acababa de perder el segundo juego en blanco y además había conseguido una molesta rascada en su codo derecho. Fuji se acercó a la red.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kirihara-kun?- preguntó.

El moreno se medio incorporó, quedando sentado en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas hacia atrás. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules, afilados e imposibles de descifrar, teñidos con un punto de sincera preocupación. Esos ojos que le habían robado el sueño tantas noches desde que los vio por primera vez. Su intensidad consiguió que Kirihara desviara la mirada, mientras algo indefinido se agitaba con violencia en su pecho. No sabía si era ira, admiración, o simplemente la excitación de estar jugando al máximo, pero decidió desechar aquella sensación que le provocaba un hormigueante vacío en la boca del estómago.

-Puedes llamarme Akaya- murmuró en un susurro avergonzado y a penas audible, mientras se ponía en pie con una clara sensación de incomodidad.

-Está bien, Akaya-kun- aceptó el castaño, recuperando su expresión afable y sonriente.

El tres a cero les dejó a los dos agotados y jadeantes. Los reflejos de Kirihara aumentaban considerablemente conforme iba cogiendo el ritmo de juego de Fuji, y habían estado varias veces a cuarenta iguales hasta que el mayor consiguió ganar. Akaya estaba empezando a impacientarse con el resultado, Syuusuke lo notaba en la manera que tenía de morderse el labio inferior con mal disimulado nerviosismo, en la rigidez con la que sostenía la raquera, en los saltitos inquietos que daba a la espera de que efectuase el saque. Fuji sabía que era el momento de jugársela.

-Esperaba mucho más de ti, Kirihara-kun- le reprochó, mientras efectuaba otro de sus saques invisibles.

El moreno siguió la trayectoria de la pelota con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión un tanto macabra. En un movimiento increíblemente veloz, se colocó en posición y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Akaya- corrigió, mientras le regalaba a Fuji una hermosa sonrisa, amplia y sincera.

Syuusuke sólo se permitió admirar aquel gesto dulce y alegre unas décimas de segundo. Porque antes de ello, todavía tenía que llevarle hasta el mismo límite y demostrar que había dejado el pasado atrás. Tenía que hacerle perder aquel partido de forma humillante y total. Fuji convirtió el punto en un peloteo interminable y desesperante hasta que volvió a pasar al ataque. Lanzó la pelota hacia los pies de Kirihara, haciéndole trastabillar, por lo que no fue capaz de devolverla. Concentró sus lanzamientos en los puntos más difíciles, haciendo que su rival lo tuviera cada vez más complicado para llegar a tiempo, enviando la pelota muy cerca de sus pies, obligándole a jugar al límite de sus habilidades, a pelear por cada una de aquellas devoluciones, exprimiendo cada punto al máximo. Una dejada junto a la red, seguida de un golpe en la línea de fondo. Era imposible que Akaya llegara a tiempo, así que ni siquiera se molestó en seguir la jugada. Al menos hasta que escuchó el ruido que hizo el cuerpo del moreno al caer al suelo. Cuando se volvió hacia él, Kirihara estaba de espaldas, con las rodillas y las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo, mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por un ligero temblor.

-¿Akaya?- le llamó, preocupado al ver que tardaba en reaccionar.

Pero Kirihara no le escuchó. Estaba absorto en su lucha personal, intentando alejar de su cabeza aquella traicionera voz que, hacía ya varios minutos, insistía en hacerle creer que Fuji sólo quería burlarse de él.

-Realmente das pena. ¿Crees que esto lo hace por ayudarte?- se mofaba aquel demonio que habitaba en su cabeza. Sus horribles labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica-. Ha venido aquí para humillarte, para reírse de ti.

-No- replicó el moreno, mientras se cubría las orejas con ambas manos.

-¿De verdad crees que hay alguien a parte de mí que se preocupe por alguien como tú?- la voz sonó entre sorprendida y cruelmente socarrona-. Nadie te tiene simpatía. Sólo me tienes a mí. Enseñémosle juntos de lo que somos capaces. No dejaremos que nadie nos haga daño.

-No- volvió a protestar Kirihara, pero esta vez la negación a penas fue un lamento sin fuerzas.

-¡No puedes librarte de mí!- le gritó su demonio interior- Tú y yo somos uno.

-¿Somos uno?- repitió el moreno con voz lastimera.

-Lo somos. Enséñale a ese ridículo ángel que no puede engañarnos. Demuéstrale que podemos destrozar su bonito cuerpo y quebrar sus blancas alas.

-¿Akaya?- le llegó la voz de Fuji, traspasando su conciencia, y por el tono que utilizó supo que no era la primera vez que le llamaba.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- replicó, mientras se ponía en pie lentamente.

Kirihara se volteó para dedicar a su rival una sonrisa curvada, cargada de aquel aire demoníaco que acompañaba tan perfectamente al rojo de sus ojos. Sintió un placer insano cuando Syuusuke dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás. Recogió con tranquilidad la bola que había en el suelo y se la pasó a su rival, saboreando con morbosa anticipación cada uno de los golpes que le iba a dar.

Fuji se colocó estoicamente en la línea de fondo, sin dejar que su rostro traspasara ninguna emoción. El rojo de los ojos de Akaya contrastaba de manera escandalosamente grotesca con el verde de sus iris, denotando que había perdido su lucha interior. La lengua del moreno reseguía ávidamente sus labios, dándole a Syuusuke una idea más que clara de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Estaba ansioso por empezar su macabro juego de destrucción. Pero lo único que Fuji podía hacer era confiar en que reaccionaría a tiempo. De nuevo empezaron con el ajustado peloteo, aunque la risita retorcida que escapaba de tanto en tanto de los labios de Kirihara hacía saber al castaño que todo respondía a su cuidado control. Alcanzó la pelota con dificultad, enviándola hacia la parte izquierda de la cancha. Supo que había sido un error al ver que el moreno estaba ya en posición, habiendo anticipado su movimiento. La bola salió disparada hacia sus pies, y produjo un desagradable ruido sordo cuando impactó de lleno contra el hueso de su tobillo derecho. El dolor hizo que las piernas se le doblaran y acabó de rodillas en el suelo.

-Ah, menos mal… empezaba a creer que soy el único con mal equilibrio- se burló Kirihara.

Fuji se puso en pie, apretó las mandíbulas para ignorar el dolor de su pie derecho y volvió a sacar. El moreno le mantuvo en la línea de fondo, haciéndole correr de un lado al otro mientras él se preguntaba con impotencia si aquello iba a ser una repetición de la final de Kantou. Kirihara le rompió el saque. Sabía lo que venía ahora, un Knuckle serve sin nadie que le dijese cuando parar. La pelota fue golpeando inmisericorde varias partes de su cuerpo, alternándose con largos periodos de correr de un lado a otro de la pista que le hacían imposible saber cuando iba a recibir el impacto. Recibió un golpe en el rostro, en la rodilla, en la muñeca, otra vez en el tobillo. Tenía algunas partes del cuerpo entumecidas. Akaya consiguió empatarle 3 a 3.

El moreno tomó la pelota entre sus manos y la estrujó con fuerza, listo para imprimirle aquel efecto de giro impredecible.

-No necesitas todo esto para ganar- dijo Fuji al otro lado de la red.

Kirihara contempló su expresión seria, casi entristecida, y no pudo evitar reírse de él. En verdad era alguien a quien valía la pena destrozar, acabar con aquella estúpida idea que tenía de que iba a dejar su manera de juego.

-Quizás no, pero… es divertido- apuntó Akaya.

Se relamió los labios con deliberada lentitud, degustando con morbosa satisfacción los momentos previos al ataque. Había destrozado a muchas personas, pero ninguna le había producido tanto placer como lo hacía Fuji, ninguna le había dejado aquel hormigueo de excitación. Quería marcar su hermosa piel de porcelana, golpe a golpe. Quería teñir su cuerpo perfecto de roja sangre, gota a gota. Acabar con la intensidad de aquella mirada, grabar en sus delicadas facciones la expresión del terror y dejarle una huella que nunca olvidara. Quería grabarse a fuego en él, atraparlo en su propio infierno y no dejarlo escapar. Ese ángel tenía que ser suyo.

-Un ángel que juega con un demonio se arriesga a perder sus alas- señaló Kirihara, mientras lanzaba la pelota al aire- Bye bye.

Fuji aceptó su sentencia sin resistirse. Le había fallado. Había escuchado el silencioso grito de Kirihara pidiendo ayuda y no había podido hacer nada. No había podido rescatarle de su locura, de su desconfianza, de sus miedos, de su soledad. No había podido llegar a su alma torturada. Si en verdad era un ángel, si alguna vez había tenido alas, Akaya tenía derecho a arrancárselas. Cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos en cruz, dejando que la raqueta se escurriera lentamente de entre sus dedos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y esperó su castigo.

Kirihara contempló aquel gesto con muda expectación. La rendición, la entrega, el sugerente suspiro que escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos, la tentadora visión de aquel cuello de piel inmaculada expuesto, llamándole, incitándole, pidiéndole que le arañase, que le mordiese, que lo destrozase, que dejase su huella imborrable. El corazón le latía con violencia, y sentía un revoloteo en el estómago produciéndole una emoción tan intensa que no sabía identificarla. No fue consciente de en que momento su cuerpo empezó a moverse, ni de cuando saltó la red, ni de cómo sus manos se cernieron en torno a Fuji y empezaron a apretar el delicado cuello cada vez con más fuerza hasta empezar a privarle del aire.

-Lo siento, Kirihara-kun- susurró Fuji con la voz ahogada. Alzó con esfuerzo una mano para pasar el dorso por la mejilla del moreno, pero a penas le rozó, las fuerzas le fallaron y su brazo cayó inerte a un costado. Casi no podía mantener la vista fija en el chico que tenía delante.

Akaya abrió los ojos por la impresión. Él estaba intentando destrozarlo y hundirlo, someterlo y quebrarlo, y a cambio recibía una disculpa sincera y una cálida caricia que no merecía. Sólo entonces fue consciente de la presión que ejercía sobre el cuello de Fuji, hasta casi estrangularlo. El corazón le dio un aterrorizado salto en el pecho. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era, que intentaba destrozar a la persona que quería tener a su lado?

Encaró a su demonio interior con ira al darse cuenta de que le había estado manipulando. Le había mentido. Le había hecho creer que estaba solo, cuando Fuji estaba allí, junto a él, aunque no tuviese derecho a aquella segunda oportunidad, aunque no le mereciese. Miró con tanto odio a aquella parte de si mismo, que la imagen de su demonio se quebró en miles de fragmentos, como un frágil cristal. Bajó la mirada, y su frente quedó rozando la de Fuji, sus cabellos oscuros entremezclándose con el flequillo castaño.

-¿Cómo… tengo que pedirte que me llames Akaya?- balbuceó con voz apenada, avergonzado de si mismo.

Syuusuke comprobó con alivio que, aunque las manos del menor continuaban firmemente sujetas a su cuello, podía respirar con normalidad. Akaya había ganado. Había traspasado los límites de su locura y había escogido regresar. Sintió la calidez del aliento de Kirihara mezclándose con el suyo, el revoloteo de las miles de mariposas que danzaban en su estomago al ser plenamente consciente de la cercanía entre sus cuerpos. Definitivamente, aquel chico le había atrapado desde la primera vez que jugaron. Fuji salvó la distancia que restaba entre sus bocas, en un roce tan leve que si no hubiera sido por el latir acelerado de su corazón, o por el hormigueo que se extendió por cada rincón de su cuerpo, Kirihara hubiese asegurado que lo había imaginado.

-Esta podría ser una buena manera de convencerme- susurró Fuji.

Akaya sintió la boca seca por la expectación. Fuji Syuusuke le estaba pidiendo que le besara. Su ángel le estaba pidiendo que le besara. Si había perdido por completo la cordura, no quería recuperarla, se abandonaría para siempre a aquella dulce locura. Se acercó titubeante a sus labios hasta sentir de nuevo aquel roce, etéreo, suave y cálido. Sintió las manos del mayor descender hasta posarse con suavidad sobre su cintura. Su respiración empezó a dispararse cuando notó como la boca de Fuji se entreabría para dejar salir la lengua y trazar con cuidado su labio inferior. Sintió una descarga eléctrica ante el húmedo contacto. Sus párpados se cerraron solos, exigiéndole centrarse únicamente en la sensación que le proporcionaba aquella cálida intrusa que se introducía lentamente en su boca. Ahora sí que era capaz de identificar aquella vaga sensación que le revolvía el estómago y hacía que la sangre circulara apresurada por sus venas. Quería tener a Syuusuke a su lado. La lengua de Kirihara salió con timidez al encuentro de la otra, enredándose con ella, explorándola con calma hasta que Fuji deshizo el beso con la misma delicadeza con la que había empezado.

-Entonces… ¿lo dejamos en empate?- preguntó el castaño.

Kirihara necesitó unos segundos para ubicarse y saber que hablaba del tenis. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. No le gustaba dejar los partidos a medias, y menos ahora que sabía que no sería un peligro para nadie. Ahora que ya no necesitaba un demonio porque había encontrado un ángel.

-Preferiría acabar contigo ahora que he cogido el ritmo- dijo un tanto enfurruñado. Sabía que ahora que había quedado atrás su juego violento, Fuji iba a ponérselo tan difícil como al principio, pero seguía teniendo su orgullo.

-Y yo preferiría tener excusas para secuestrarte más de una noche, Akaya- ronroneó Syuusuke, dándole a su nombre una entonación tan íntima que el menor sintió como se ruborizaba al acto. Fuji le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas que siempre adornaban su rostro, aunque teñida con un punto de picardía-. El rojo se ve mucho mejor en tus mejillas que en tus ojos- indicó.

Kirihara dejó escapar un leve suspiro y saltó la red para empezar a recoger sus cosas, aceptando sin palabras aquel empate. Después de todo, los dos habían ganado aquella noche.

-No necesitas excusas- murmuró avergonzado, mientras se agachaba para guardar la raqueta en su mochila.

Se sobresaltó cuando Fuji se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó por la espalda. Sintió sus manos envolviendo su cintura, su nariz hundiéndose en la curvatura de su cuello en un ligero roce que le electrizaba la piel, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, prometiéndole en silencio que no volvería a estar solo. Sonrió de manera involuntaria. Si cerraba los ojos, hasta podía sentir la etérea caricia de sus alas.


End file.
